


A Rude Awakening

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 14:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12412293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Olek was dragged from sleep by what sounded like a dying cat.





	A Rude Awakening

Olek was dragged from sleep by what sounded like a dying cat. He groaned loufly, regretting his decision to stay with his cousin while they were in Orlais, as he rolled out of bed and walked over to the window, poking his head out. As he did so, Dorian attempted to block out the noise with a pillow and half the bedcovers he’d robbed from Olek last night. Olek frowned upon seeing a man was standing beneath his window what looked like the stomach of a horse with sticks poking out of it. Growling, Olek grabbed a shoe, pulled open his window with a loud bang and hurled the shoe at the musician. The shoe hurtled into his forehead, knocking the unfortunate man to the ground and possibly knocking him out in the process.

“Quiet! Some of us are trying to sleep!” Olek yelled, before slamming the window shut again and returning to the warmth of the bed.

“Don’t you think that was a bit harsh amatus?” Dorian mumbled as Olek took back some bedding.

“Do you want him to start playing again?” Olek pointed out, wrapping his arms around his partner.

“Not particularly, no. Excellent point.” Dorian chuckled softly.


End file.
